


Judge

by Leni



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with Denny's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Debirlfan at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/221721.html?thread=46496025#t46496025). Prompt: **Alan/Shirley (het or gen), dealing with Denny's death.**

Shirley glances guiltily at her third glass of whiskey. She had meant only to check on Alan, who had insisted on coming to work despite her permission to take a few days off. But he had invited her in, mentioned that he had opened a bottle of Denny's favorite drink, and would she like a taste?

She didn't have the heart to deny him, but more than an hour later, she thinks this is not proper at all. "Shouldn't we be more... solemn?" she asks, swirling her glass in Alan's direction. She doesn't know what she pictured for the day after Denny's death, for all she's had months to prepare, but sitting in Alan's office, chuckling at the recounting of Denny's worst (or best, perhaps, depending on who's doing the telling) escapades, wasn't it.

Alan shrugs. "We could try. Ah, solemnity..." He points a remote control at a screen and turns it onto a video. "This might help us get in the mood."

After two seconds, Shirley gasps in outrage. "Is that _the funeral_?!"

"Yep." Alan smirks, unapologetic as ever. "Denny wanted a prize given to the most original eulogy - and it couldn't be my own. Really killed my creativity genius with that clause."

He gives that little-kid pout that has made her roll her eyes since the day they've met. On cue, she rolls her eyes now. "That explains the lack of show girls as a backup chorus."

"I had been thinking of a musical number, perhaps a mash-up," Alan admits, his grin a little wistful. "I was even going to let him pick one of the songs. But, he wanted me as judge instead-" he waves at the TV "-so here I am, judging."

She should protest some more. Really, she should. This is morbid. Grotesque. ...and completely something Denny would have wanted. "I vote for the guy who called him a 'nice old man'," she says instead, chuckling at the memory. The poor man had had no idea why everyone at the service had mutely stared at him.

"The minister, you mean?" Alan laughs, and after a moment of thought starts nodding. "Well, Denny never specified it had to be someone who'd actually _met_ him at all. He might do, I guess."

Shirley finishes her drink, and doesn't ask why Alan needed someone to film the afternoon when he'd been there himself.

 

The End  
04/02/15


End file.
